From the music
by TITANIC.IS.SINKING
Summary: I'm not good at summarys sorry. Ch1: Pretending: Can Terry keep it up. Ch2: Finally told: What and who has Terry revealed. Rated T 'cuz I'm paranorid.
1. Pretending

**This is** **just a series of one shots that will likely not have anything to do with each other unless I give up on that and they do :D**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**_Face to face and heart to heart_**  
**_We're so close, yet so far apart_**  
**_I close my eyes I look away_**  
**_That's just because I'm not okay_**

Batman was tied up he was well aware of who was looking and who was locking the chains, her face was so close to his, she could feel his breathe on her lips, it reminded her when it was the two of them.  
She closes her eyes just to be able to look away, he can see that she doesn't want to do this to him, he wants to speak to reassure her that he doesn't care but no one knows about them.

_**But I hold on, I stay strong**_  
_**Wondering if we still belong**_

She holds his hand for a second longer, she eventually lets go walking away head held high like nothing was going between them, she stopped at the door and turned to face all of them.  
He always wondered if they really did belong together, to do what they did, she wasn't batwoman or batgirl she wasn't really even catwoman, but still to him they belonged to each other.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_  
_**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**_  
_**Will we ever have a happy ending**_  
_**Or will we forever only be pretending**_  
_**will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending**_

She looked at him with intensity that she didn't know she had, she ignored the others she only saw him she got sloppy because of him, if he had never came into her life she wouldn't be here, but when they met he had let her tear down the walls surrounding him, and she fell badly and that was dangerous.  
He could think now that she was far away, he found that the locks were lose he just needed to pretend they weren't, he hated pretending but he did it every day as Batman pretending that nothing affects him, as himself he pretends that he's not Batman and that nothing affects him still. He hoped he wasn't kidding himself for her.

**_How long do I fantasize_**  
**_Make believe that it's still alive_**  
**_Imagine that I am good enough_**  
**_And we can choose the ones we love_**

He thinks of Dana and how he only tries to believe that they are still good, that nothing bad has ever happened to them, that they haven't changed as much as they have, a fool's fantasy.  
She imagines herself outside her costume and she sees some else not her the person the pretends to be, then she sees the person she really is, the one that tries to get out to show herself, she'll never get out again.

**_But I hold on, I stay strong_**  
**_Wondering if we still belong_**

He shifts slightly both in body and mind, his mind shifts to the memory of hugging Dana for the first time after 3 months when they were 14, he holds on to that memory every time he needs to be strong for his Bat family and his family.  
She wonders whether she really belongs in this lifestyle, if she fits in this life, kept saying she was going to stop, but then this came up and she just wanted one more job, she knew that would never be the case it never was, even out the costume she pretended to be someone she wasn't.

**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_**  
**_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_**  
**_Will we ever have a happy ending_**  
**_Or will we forever only be pretending_**  
**_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_**

He moves his hands out of the locks he can tell that everyone is wondering what he is doing, so is he, his feet move on their own accord toward her, she doesn't try anything she just stands there, he stops a little in front of her.  
She thinks of weather to pretend to not notice and fight him, or give in to the real her and do what he wants, she walks towards him keeping her head low.

**_Keeping secrets safe_**  
**_Every move we make_**  
**_Seems like no one's letting go_**  
**_And it's such a shame_**  
**_Cause if you feel the same_**  
**_How am I supposed to know_**

When she is close enough to him, he puts his hands on her neck and lifts her head up with his thumbs. They look in each other's eyes he can see that she knows his secret and others that can't be said to anyone. She takes one hand takes it away from her neck and gives the palm a kiss, he watches what she is doing and slowly he entwines their fingers together, his hand moves away from her neck and down to her waist.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_  
_**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**_  
_**Will we ever have a happy ending**_  
_**Or will we forever only be pretending**_  
_**will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)**_  
_**will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)**_  
_**will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending**_

They want to say the words they can't, to just be themselves and not dance around pretending to be who they wish to be, the walls they put around them before for a moment to be with each other, come crashing down when they kiss

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Terry woke up, sitting straight up in his bed, his breathing was fast and heavy, he rubbed his face with his hands trying to get rid of her masked face from his mind try to think of Dana, trying not to remember her just trying.

* * *

**Now who do you think it could be? Was just a dream? Will this have a conclusion? All of these and more will likely never be answered. :)**

**Review.**


	2. Finally Told

**Okay so this I came up with for some reason that and Dana just doesn't get enough love, no remembers that she is a person that has but up with alot in a short amount of time if you really think about it.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Terry and Dana were lying on his bed, Terry had his arm around Dana's shoulders while she was snuggled in to his side. They were meant to be looking after Matt, who was the next room, for the next few hours. Matt didn't mind being left alone in the room, he and a friend were playing a video game.

Terry had is eyes closed, he was thinking of a plan for tonight, and rubbing circles on Dana's shoulder. When she moved and his arm fell from her shoulder on to the bed, he opened his eyes to see her looking at him smiling, he couldn't help but smile with her, he would never understand how she did that. She was resting her head on her hand making Terry think that she wanted a serious conversation, but her facial expression and hand on his chest drawing patterns said something different, he didn't whether to sigh in relief or announce so he just asked "What ?"

"Nothing Terry can I just shift positions, without there being a reason" Dana said while looking at him innocently, he just left an eyebrow. "What hero do you think I best suit?" She said a laugh in her voice.

"Oh that's hard" Dana raised an eyebrow at him "'cuz you hate fighting and hero's fight" He added nervously.

"Well give it a go or is too hard"

"Too hard" He said, in whiney voice, after a brief pause. They both laughed at the voice. "Fine then who would I be?" Terry asked after the laughed died down.

"Hum… oh easy a green lantern" Terry gave her a weird face like she was crazy, she laughed "I'm kidding, I love that face it always brings me to tears" She said while wiping her eyes a bit.

"Answer it, with a proper answer." He placed the hand that was on the bed on to her hip.

"Okay, you would be Batman." Dana kissed him on the cheek.

Terry turned so he was on his side facing Dana, she took her head off her hand. "Why?"

"'Cuz you would be a perfect batman" she rested a hand on his face and brought his face to hers and gave him a small kiss. "Or red hood" she added as an afterthought.

"Meanie"

"Well you have a brown jacket." She innocently said.

"What would I be if we lived in medieval times?" Terry asked.

"What would I be first?"

"Easy a princess, because I would protect you from everything that may cause you harm." Dana blushed from the statement.

"Okay you would have been a dark knight but since I don't think they existed you would be a blacksmith." Terry kissed her gently, they stayed like that until the need for oxygen became too much. Dana fell on to her back and terry linked their fingers together.

He looked at how down at their hands and thought about how much she had stuck with him when she could of just walked or not allow their relationship to be fixed. But she had and he has done nothing in return unless he counted the amount of times he broke her heart or how he went Melanie.

"Why do stay with me?" Terry spoke his thought looking at the ceiling.

"I thought about leaving you, but then I remember the times were it's like this." She gave a side glance to Terry for the next part "Even when I was in China, I couldn't get in to the date because they weren't you."

"Even though I've treated you like crap in recent years."

"You're worth it."

"That sounded a bit like the shampoo ad." They both laughed at it. Hearing Dana laugh again like that he realized he didn't want anyone else, and he hoped she would feel the same after he told her.

He turned to face her profile, he took a deep breathe "Would you still want me if I cheated on you"

Dana turned her head to look away from him to clear her head. "Would I be an idiot if I said yes?" He could hear the sadness in her voice (who knew being batman would help), he slowly scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you" Dana turned her head and kissed Terry on the lips passionately and smiled.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Hope you liked and if you did Review and I got the blacksmith thing from another fic.**


	3. Dana

**This is adifferent universe to the first two, I was going to write another one but this kinda just wrote it's self in a way.**

* * *

You always wonder what people think of you, how they see you and if they like you. I don't know what the one person I care about thinks about me, they're not really big on talking about his feelings. He constantly lies to me, I can't even tell him I love him I case he doesn't return those feelings.

My friends hate me because I keep going back to him, they resent me but I still smile, people say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger it didn't for me it made me weaker, it made me hide how I really felt, it made in to who I am today, someone I don't want to be.

Max will be sad at first but then she'll see the pros, she can't finally have him without a guilty conscience holding her back. You're like a sister to me always thinking of what was best for me and never you well now I'm doing something for you, just know I'm sorry.

Chelsea, you were right we weren't right for each other, or maybe we are, I don't know anymore, just I really love him so much…I'm sorry for being weak against him I just, he made…make me feel happy and alive.

Diana why? I spent nearly all my life with you in some way and you couldn't tell me, I spent my whole thinking my mother was dead when in fact she was with me every day, I saw every day, I spoke to her every day and for that reason I resent you, hate you because you allowed me to believe that and then the moment I don't need you tell me, why didn't you tell me _When I need you_, when I needed a mother, you never came, you stayed on your island, enjoying the finer things.  
But even though I should hate you with every fibre of my being, I can't I just remember the good times and the fact you were there in some strange way you were because you are the first person I tell a problem to, so I hate you a little.

Melanie I can't say I hate nor can I say I like you. I've never met you so I shall say nothing but, if you class this as a completion then I lose. If you are like me and don't then we may have gotten on, and know that if you do date him, don't be like me and give him the initiative to cheat, don't blow him off when he does show. So basically don't be an idiot.

Terry, I'm more sorry to you for prolong this, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, I'm sorry I came back, I'm sorry I love you. So I'm doing this to help you be free to let not have a guilty conscience, remember at this spot where you'll find you said that you would never die for me, well now you can make that promise to someone else.  
I'm sorry I'm breaking that promise but I broke it a long time ago, I love I just hope you know that.  
I hope you the best in being you and you prosper and fly to where you want and find someone who loves you a friction of how much I love you.  
I burnt while you watched you threatened me and used violent words but I loved every moment of being with you. I loved the way you lied.

To everyone I'm sorry.

Love  
Diana 'Dana' Tan

* * *

**Not my longest piece of writing but I think It's quite beautiful and this is what happens when I listen to nightcore :|.**

**I'm also thinking of writing couple oneshots for young justice but I'm sure so tell if you think I should.**

**Review.**


	4. Letter explaination

**This is a follow-up the chapter before, because a reviewer said that they got a bit confused and it was really ooc and I've reread it and it does seem wierd and out-of-place so this was born. It took me a while 'cuz I'm bad at explaining myself in any way.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Dana placed her letter down, she really needed to do that she read it out loud to herself and folded it up. She was going to put it in the bin when her dad called for her and she dropped it on to the floor. She got to the bottom stair when she asked her dad what was wrong.

"Oh… Dinner is ready and your new camera is here" Her father smiled at her and they both walked to the dining room. After dinner Dana decided to go a take some photos of her favourite places. Forgetting about the letter on her floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours after midnight Terry jumped on to her balcony, he recently got in to the habit of watching her sleep for a bit before he went home to sleep. But tonight was different he couldn't see her body under the covers from the balcony, so he opened the door and walked in to her room and over to her bed, when he didn't see her sleeping form on her bed he started to panic.  
He looked to the floor hoping that she had just fallen asleep there instead, when all he could find was a piece of paper he went to pick it up and read it. Terry thought the worst he quickly ran out to balcony and climbed to the other side of the wall and towards the place she had mentioned.

Terry ran as fast as possible though the streets of Gotham, making sure not the crash into the few party goers that were just going home. He got to the opening of the park and started praying that she wouldn't have a still body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dana wandered further into the park taking photos of the animal nightlife, she knew that she shouldn't be out by herself but she just wanted to feel the air on her skin, for it to take the rest of her negative energy, so she live her life and feel Terry's love without the constant what if.

She got to the end of the park and walked out on to the street taking photos of party goers, smiling at the couples for once on envying them for the fact they were together. Dana decided to go back in to the park after a while, she went back to the middle of the park to her and Terry's spot and laid down looking at the stars.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terry made sure to check everywhere he went in the park. He suddenly spot someone in a blue dress lying on the grass by his and Dana's spot, he ran to them, tears welt up in his eyes. He dropped to his knees and crawled towards them, fearing the worst when he saw that she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed.

He crawled up so that his face was level with hers and brought his lips to her ear  
"No, Dana" He whispered in to her ear, tears falling down his face.

Dana sighed "Yes, Terry" her eyes still closed. Terry lifted his head a little a still whispering said "I'm so glad you're safe"

"I am capable of looking after myself contrary to believe." Dana smiled and Terry smirked a little.

"Why did you write that letter?" Dana frowned a bit pushing her eyebrows together, "The one that was in your bed room" Terry explained.

"Oh that letter… Yeah well I was feeling bit low and I didn't want to tell anyone so I wrote a letter, I was supposed to bin it after." Dana finally opened her eyes to see tears falling down Terry's face.

"I thought you had committed suicide Danes." Terry stroked her face "The thing in that letter made it sound like that"

"I'm sorry" Dana looked away not liking how she made him feel "Just wanted to get rid of the old Dana that acted selfish a lot of the time" She looked back at him and wiped away some of the tear stains on his face. He put his hand over hers and kissed her palm, a small smile formed on her face.

"Like it when you smile, you light the world around us" Terry kissed her wrist and shoulder and rested his head on the grass facing Dana.

Dana turned to face Terry and got closer to him, Terry so that he was at his full height on the ground, Dana stretched her neck to try and be face to face with him, Terry saw that she was struggling so he bent a bit so she had access to his face. "I'm really sorry, for put you in that situation" Dana kissed his chain, not daring to kiss anywhere else in fear that he might reject her.

"Why weren't you in your room it's about 4 am now." Dana pointed to her camera and looks shocked at the time.

"I didn't realize I was out for so long" Terry sat up and so did Dana, she scooted closer to him and rested her chain on his shoulder, Terry turned to face her and smiled at her face.

"How did I ever get you? You are the most beautiful woman-" Terry saw Dana's eyes turn black, and take her chain off his shoulder. Slowly her face got closer so that only a centimetre was between them.

"Terry, shut up" Their lips meet in a slow passionate kiss, Dana's hands travelled up towards Terry's face and stayed on his jaw line, deepening the kiss a fraction. Terry moved one of his hands so it stoked her arm lightly.

Slowly and hesitantly they pulled away, their hands didn't move from their current positions. Terry kissed Dana again and put his forehead on hers, Dana breathed out a laugh and slowly took her hands off Terry's face.

"I better get home, before my Dad goes into my room." Dana got up and Terry followed suit, he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her nose, Dana slowly moved away from the embrace and out the park. Terry didn't move until she had left the park. Walking home a smile appeared on his face and stayed until Bruce called.

* * *

**Hope this explained the last chapter. Tell me what you think or not. :D**


End file.
